


Falling into Hannibal (Hannibal X Reader X Will)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death, Creepy Hannibal, F/M, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Love Triangles, Murder, Murder Family, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Hannibal, Obsessive Will, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Possessive Will, Yandere, Yandere Hannibal, Yandere Will Graham, ect - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) is a fannibal for Hannibal. Her sister steals her copy of the Hannibal series. She goes to a rental store and rents the series of Hannibal. When she brings it home she is somehow sucked into the world of Hannibal. She meets the characters of Hannibal and the characters fall in love with her. Hannibal and Will fall so in love with her that they see that she belongs to them and them alone.Now she must adjust to the world of Hannibal and all the characters falling in love with her. Murders and two obsessive males. She is changing the world of Hannibal. Question is it for better or worse? [my co author is https://www.quotev.com/nightdereOff of quotev. Follow the address and show her some love. I am the original person that had this idea. But she is doing as much writing as me.]





	1. Portal To Hannibal

[Here is my first and I think the first Reader Falling into the Hannibal universe story. I have a co author but I am the original creator of this idea. I hope you enjoy my sexy readers!]

(Chapter One: Portal to Hannibal)

I am walking through a rental video store looking for the three seasons of Hannibal. I am having a hard time finding it. So I get up to ask the store clerk of he has a copy in. 

"Hello, how may I help you?" He asks. 

"I am looking for a copy of the three Hannibal series." I tell him. 

"I have one copy of the series left. But it is a special edition set. It can... pull you in." He tells me. 

"I will take it my sister stole my copies of them when she moved to L.A. I will also love to see a special edition. I love the fandom of Hannibal." I tell him. 

"Well you will enjoy this experience." He tells me. 

I smile. 

"Good luck." He tells me, grinning creepily. 

I nod and take them after paying. I make it home and put it in. I put it in as soon as I get home. The tv starts to acting up. So I look at it and suddenly I am sucked in.

When I wake up again,my eyes feel heavy, so heavy that I can't open them and I can hear talking,but it sounds like if one were to listen underwater. My head felt like it wanted to implode and my throat felt drier than it has ever been.

'What...What happened? What the hell?'

I have heard these voices before. But I cannot tell where they are from. I try to open my eyes but they feel so heavy.

"...-ive" Was was what I heard before I felt someone touching my face as my eyes snapped open. I looked around confused.

I see Hannibal Lecter over me and Will to his left and Jack to his left. I nearly choke on my spit. I am in my favorite show. Cause I know Hannibal's actor would wear a three piece suit and I am on a tv recording set.

I look around and go to speak but my throat is far to dry, will slowly hands me a water bottle as I take a few sips so that I can speak properly. Willl looked worried about me and Hannibal is staring at me. 

I ask the first thing that came to my head. "How, how did I get here?"

"You mean you don't know? We were investigating a murder and suddenly you come out from almost no where. Not a spot of dirt even though you were on the ground" Will said. 

"Oh my God!" I say in shock. "This has to be a dream." I say in denial.

"What cannot be happening?" Will asks helping me to my feet. 

"Well where I came from. You are all in a show called 'Cheaseppeake Ripper.' A show mainly about Will Graham Helping the FBI catch a killer they named The Cheaspeake Ripper. There was only one season so far and they have yet to cacth him. I rented the first season since my sister stole my copy. I got home to watch the tv was messing up when I got close to it. I suppose I got sucked in and everything went black." I explaining lying about some parts.

Oddly enough both Will and Hannibal didn't seem to be surprised by my answer. Did I not sound crazy? I think I sounded pretty Damn crazy.

"Why are you not sending me to a psych ward!?!" I question mouth agape. "I sound like a Damn Crazy Person!"

Will looked at me "it would make a bit of sense... You did show up out of nowhere..." He said as I looked at him

"But I do not belong here. I know things about the people here that no one knows. Like what happened to Hannibal's family. The murders that are going to happen and oh god all the unneeded deaths." I exclaim. "I swear I am dreaming right now cause I am supposed to be in college studying to be a veterinarian. Taking cooking classes at the rec center. Helping my sister with her soon to be latest break up!" 

I held my head in my hands, everyone thought it would be amazing to be in your favorite show but it wasn't..not for me. I wanted to be home, I dug my nails into my fist but I was still here. As tears slowly made their way down my face. I really wanted to be home surrounded by my dogs as I studied. I soon felt arms wrap around me, in a soft comforting feeling but at the same time, it felt like they didn't want to let go, I turn my head to see Will.

"Hey it is okay. I know you are scared and upset. But hurting yourself is not going to change that." He tells me. I look down at my hands and see that my nails had cut my palm. 

"You can adjust while living with Will or myself." Hannibal says. I am sure you will eventually adjust to this world. I can understand why you would be upset." Hannibal tells me putting his hand on my shoulder. "Your whole world is gone. It is very scary."

I nod and am pulled out of this kind moment from Hannibal and Will by Jack. 

"What is the Cheseapeake Ripper?" He asks. 

"You mean you do not know that the girl in that clearing. Was murdered by a different man than The Minesotta Shrike?" I ask.

He looked at me confused and shook his head "no... no we didn't know that."

I look dowb, I felt like I was going to really only be used now... 

"Who is the murder. We can stop anymore girls from being taking. 

I bite my lip. Thinking of I should tell him. Then I decided to do it, it will help Abigail if her father is not killed and save her from death. 

"Garret Jacob Hobbs. But you won't find any bodies." I tell him swallowing. 

"He, he has been honoring them like hunters honor their kills. Using every bit of the body... he's eating them..." I whisper the last part. 

Jack looks like he wants to be sick. 

"Let me go get his wife and daughter out of their! I shout out of no where." I could not risk him reacting now. He may kill Abigail. "When he was cornered last time he killed his wife and almost his daughter as well! I can not let anyone innocent die!"

Jack looked at her. "We can't send you I'm sorry" Jack picked up his phone and called the swat.

-timeskip-

I sat on the stairs, blood stains across the wall and Abigail's body being taken. My eyes at first glance would look hallow but they held so much sadness. I couldn't stop crying, it was so hard seeing murder scenes in real life than just in pictures.

Will stands next to me. 

"This was not supposed to happen." I tell him. "Abigail waw saved by you and now... shes..." i couldn't finish my sentence. 

(Will's POV)

I hugged her, I wish I didn't ever have to let go of her. I didn't know her for long but she managed to make me feel weird. A good weird like she was something my body and mind has been looking for, but couldn't find. She made me feel love that I only felt for Alana and even then it was nothing like this. I felt jealous when I had seen Hannibal touch her shoulder and even suggest she live with him.

She should live with me. She wants to be a vet so she must love dogs. Plus Hannibal is far to stuffy for her. Plus I work with the FBI. So I can keep a more protectiv eye on her. 

Hannibal walks in pulling me from my thoughts. 

She slowly loom up from my shoulder that she had been crying on and wiping her eyes. Her breath was shaking as she tried to regulate it once more. 

 "I am sorry!" She says. "I probably look like a family member who lost her family. Instead of someone who has already seen Hobbs slash his daughter throat...." She trails off be for continuing "Seeing it done on tv is one thing but real life. Is awful."

She sighs sadly "I wish I had my dogs with me." She said as I looked at her trying to ignore Hannibal as he walked over. "You have dogs?" 

"Yeah... I got them from the rescue dogs... I have one or two from dog fights left for dead... poor things..."

I smile at her as she stared off. She then has a small smile. "My mom and sister always said I would be a crazy dog lady instead of cat lady." She frowns aging. "I hope they are okay."

I frown a bit, I was a saddened by the fact she was thinking of things other than the present moment we are sharing...

(Hannibal's pov)

I  stared at will holding (Name) I felt rage fill my body. I also knew (Name) was lying I could smell the sweat on her when she lied. 

I think she knew I was the caller and yet... she didn't say anything at all.

"Hello Mrs. (Last name)." she looked up, her face had tear stains on her cheeks as she wiped them away.

"Hello, Hannibal..." She says. "No your Dr. Lecter. Sorry that was rude. Everyone back in my world used your first name. I am use to it. But is rude when you did not give me permission and the fact you only know my name."

I felt my lip quickly twitch into a smile, she was so polite and cute...

"Just Hannibal is fine" I said as she smiled lightly at me.

"Okay, Hannibal. You can call me (Name). I am to young to be so formal. I am only nineteen." She says shaking her head.

"You said this is like a dream. Did you desire to ever enter this world or as in your world show?" 

"No I perfected my home and my dogs." They were all I needed. "Life was simple for me. And I think I am gonna be used as a all knowing being for awhile." She tells me. 

I nodded as I thought for a moment. She was only 19 years old, a year since she was a legal adult and two before she can drink. Though if I feel this way and it is what I think it is there may be a problem with her age and mine. 

"So what do we do?" I ask. "I mean I have no records, since I never existed here. I am practily an alien since I am from another universe.

I nodded "You could live with me if you wish while Jack sorts the filing out." I said, I actually hoped she'd pick me over Will. 

 "She can say with me." Will says arms tighteening around her.

I mentally growled, why did it matter to me? Why was that so important to me? 

"Besides I live closer. He said as she looked at us. 

"How about every week or so I can live with one of you until I feel comfortable enough? I can stay with will for this week." She says. 

She is looking nervous. I am going to have to speak with her to find out what she knows. So we agreed upon that arrangement. Will seemed please he would have the first week. I was angry but I do not understand why. She is just a girl. Isn't she?


	2. Living in With Will

[Yay another chapter enjoy sexies]

(Chapter Two: Living With Will)

(Will's pov)

I was more than happy that she would be with me this week, hopefully my dogs make her feel more at home but I forgot I only had one bed... 

"I'm, about the bed situation-" I began. 

"Don't worry I am fine with a couch. I know to only have one bed. You never needed more than that. I don't mind the couch." She tells me smiling.

"Oh I can't, it wouldn't be right, um, you can have the bed, I'll share the couch with my dogs." I said as her eyes widened.

"I can't have you in your own house sleep on the couch, I don't mind it really." she said quickly as she waved her hands. It was sweet of her but I wouldn't let her sleep on the couch.

"Well I cannot let you sleep one the bed." I tell her firmly.

"Fine we will have to share the bed sine you are being difficult!" She says throwing her arms up in the air. "But we are building a wall between us!"

I had to hide my blush at the thought of sharing a bed with her. Even if there is going to be a wall between us. We just pull up to my house. We just got down with our flight (Name) had seem nervous on the plain ride. I am a bit glad she is in shock cause it seems she has a fear of flying.

"Don't like planes huh?" I ask as she nodded 

"Y-yeah never have liked them." She said looking down.

Maybe she'd choose to stay for longer then with me. I drove her to my house and as soon as I opened the door I was tackled by dogs and heard her laughing and awing. 

As soon as the dogs saw her they jump on her she was tack;ed to the ground laughing and petting the dogs. They love her and are licking her face. "You guys are just the sweetest things." She says kiss there heads. 

I never thought I would be jealous of my dogs. But I am now cause she is showing them so much affection.

I guess there is a first time for everything, like being jealous of your dogs. I didn't like how they were also returning her affection. And it wasn't because they weren't payong attention to me but because they were licking her and showing her so much love.

"Oh they are just like my dogs! Oh Will, you are really sweet to have them all."

"Th-Thanks, some people think it is weird." I say.

"I don't my family loves animals especially dogs. My dad was always rescuing every stray he could. I grew up on a farm. So we also had tones of animals." She tells me. "I guess that is why I wanted to be a vet. I grew up in a small farm community and the old vet died when I was fifthteen. I descided to study to become one and start a new clinic back home. I was so focus on school I graduated two years early and got a full scholarship."

"y-yeah, not a lot of people understand, animals in general can be a human's best friend sometimes." she smiled brightly at me 

"True, people think dogs are vicious but they are big sweethearts." She smiled as she scratched behind one of their ears making him groan and his tail wag "Yes I know, you are a loving dog, you're a big suck." She smiled as she kissed the dog's forehead.

I smile at her. She is so kind and loves animals. At first I was worried the dogs may not trust her or not like the face she has other dog smells on her. 

"Hey do you want me to cook?" She asks out of no where.

I look at her, I didn't want to make her but, well I wasn't the best cook and I'm sure she knew of that. "uh sure, only if you want to."

"I don't mind. I love to cook I think a good meal is one of the better things you can have in life. That the people who can should take advantage of. Plus it lets me know what people put in meals. There is a lot that goes on in peoples kitchen that you do not see." She said the last part off hand.

I nod she remarked on how my kitchen is bare and not well supplied. She needed up making homemade make and cheese with cut up bacon in it smelled so good. I set the table and as soon as I took my first bite my mouth began to water from the taste.

She looked at me and giggled as she ate. "I hope you like it Will." She said between her giggles from the fact that my mouth was watering. 

I nod chewing and swallowing my food. "It is really good."

"Thank you, my family has always been big on comfort food. Plus when you grow up on a farm and have to makeand grow your food. You learn how to make more homey dishes than that fancy kind of thing." She tells me beaming at my compliment. "I thought I have a simple life though. After school go back home, start my clinic, maybe meat a guy and have kids. I guess things do not work out the way we plan..."

I look at her, I can help her with that because I can be the man she would be with. though I won't tell her that yet.

We finish up our meal. I insisted to do the dishes. She decided to dry and put them away. We talked about hobbies. She also loved to paint and draw and was good at it. I told her I fish she seem to already know but she let me talk about it. She told me she use to fish with her dad. Since she was as he said favorite. She also played football on her school team. She was the star kicker and help the team when her senior year. After we finish we fed the dogs and walk them. Buster would not leave her side. He seemed to have grown attached to her. After that we got ready for bed. I offer he one of my bigger on me. She is so small that it went down to her mid thigh. I found it oddly cute how she looked in it.

She smiled shyly at me. "You sure you don't want me to sleep on the couch? I'm fine if I do" She said, but I shook my head as she climbed in beside me and Buster jumping up onto her feet as she smiled at him.

she closed her eyes as she began to fall asleep but I just couldn't sleep. I never really could sleep well anyways. So I watched her she sleept peacefully part of me wanted to reach out and hold her, but there is that small part of my brain saying. 'Don't Will, you just met, You would probably wake her up and freak her out.' I smile and stoke her cheek lightly she leans into my touch and gives a content sigh. That warmed my heart.

She seemed like a heavy sleeper... besides that small part of my brain was being shouted over by the rest of my brain as I pulled her closer to me as she smiled lightly and buried her face into my chest. 

She instantly curls up to me. Burying he rface into my chest. I lean down and smell her hair. I fell into my first blissful sleep in a long time. 

-Time Skip- 

I woke up to find (Name) not there. I began to worry that sh may have not been real and my mind someone up. 

However I hear laughing from the kitchen to see her hugging Buster tightly as the two played. She sees me and smile. She is in her clothes from yesterday and looks to be as if she was always a part of my home. Like she just fit right in. I guess soon she would fit right in, I can imagine her with my dogs and smiling as she hugs them, possibly having children with her as she smiled as the children played outside.


	3. Breakfast with my New Psychiatrist

[Yup another chapter and Hannibal comes to ruin the moment between you and Will. I hope you enjoy sexy readers!]

(Chapter Three: Breakfast with my New Psychiatrist)

(Your POV)

I hear a knock at the door. I see Hannibal through the window and I tensed. I think he knows that I know about him and having being lying. I am afraid I will whines up as dinner. Will answers the door, he reluncetany let's Hannibal in and he has is carrier which means he made breakfast... With people! 

(Hannibal's POV) 

I knocked on the door, Jack said for me to talk to her as I knew about her coming from another world. Which I am grateful for. I did not get a good night sleep. Well it was restful but... my dreams were full of (Name).

I was worried that will tried something on her. He seemed much more open up to this. Girl which I understand but still am worried about. Will opens the door and let's me in. (Name) is kneeling on the floor. She looks up at me worried. 

"Good morning, Hannibal." She greets me while blushing. 

"Good morning, (Name)." I reply back politely. 

She tilted her head. "Is there something wrong Hannibal?" She asked worried and nervous. 

"Nothing at all." I tell her. "Come I made breakfast." 

Her eyes widen but she smiles lightly. "Of course."

"Are you a vegetarian or anything?" I asked, I had a feeling she was a bit suspicious of me. I didn't know if I was correct. 

"No I meat. Just growing up in a farm I know most of the things I put in my body." She tells me nervously. "I am so use to preparing my own I am... a bit hesitant to eat others.

"Well do not worry I only used the freshest ingredients." I tell her she swallows hard. 

I knew at this moment that she knew I was a Fannibal. But she is keeping my secret. Curious... I watched her, eyes never leaving her as she took a bite of the food, never letting my eyes leave her.

Her eyes widen and she smiles reluncteny to the taste of my food. "This is very good, Hannibal, thank you."

"Your welcome." I tell her. 

She still eats it hesitantly which cemented the fact she knows what she is eating and she is enjoying. It made me beam with Pride. I was glad she liked it even though it was human. 

-Time Skip- 

We finish with breakfast (Name) washed the dishes. I can tell she is trying to keep herself busy. 

"Jack wants (Name) to come in and talk about her arrangements." I tell Will.

She looked down as she tried to stay out of our gazes. She knows we both want her to live with us. She is nervous about living with me. I have to make sure she knows she it will be safer for her to live with me. I wouldn't hurt her, something in my mind won't allow me, no never in fact it was the opposite.

I wanted to protect her, make sure she won't be hurt or leave me. 

She puts away my dishes carefully and then gives a smile. "We should get going I have to tell Jack something very important about his wife's health." She says smiling. She wants to save everyone. She is to kind, in a good way.

But I have a feeling people will take far too much advantage of her kind and loving nature.

It was now just me and Will as we both began glaring at each other. 

"You like her don't you?" He asks. glaring.

"And if I do?" I ask. 

"She probably like me more." He says after a moment. "She loves dogs, has a simple up bringing, wants a family." He tells me. "You are too formal and cold."

"Opposites attract." I say simply getting up to leave.

He glared at me as I smirked at him as I would be seeing her more often.

-Time Skip- 

(Your POV)

Hannibal had drove me to here. They argued on who I would ride with. I put and end to their bickering and told them that I would ride with Hannibal there since I am probably going to come back with Will. Will reluctently agreed and Hannibal I believe smirked with victory. We walk into Jack's office I greet him with a smile. I am already getting far to use to this world.

But because I am used to it... It doesn't mean I wanted to stay here, I wanted to be home. 

"Good morning (Name). We have set up an account for you and your records." Jack tells me.

"Jack can we talk in private for a minute?" I ask. "It is about your wife."

He sent Will and Hannibal and had me sit down. "What about my wife, is she going to be murdered?" He demands to know. 

"No, but she has lung cancer. When it was found out in the show she was at stage four. You now have a chance to get ahead of this. Cause she did not tell you. You found out from a case." I tell him. He seems to look like his world fell apart. "She did not want treatment cause it was so far along. I think if you catch it a bit early she may want to fight."

He looked at me and nodded "I see, I... I had no idea." He said as I patted his shoulder "It will work out I think..."

"Hey if you are lucky she has yet to get it. And you can prepare for it. You deserve to be happy Jack, you work too hard."

"Thank you, for telling me. I- I can't loose her." He says.

"I know when she did die, you were so distraught. I hope that this changes for the better. You two truly love each other." I tell him, it was true they are my favorite couple throughout the show. "We should let those two back in before they get worried."

He nods and let's them back in. We talked about our plans for me. I am going to be a old family friend of Will's and am helping on a few cases. Jack set up so I could get payment for my helping them and I could start looking for a college next fall. I am happy with all this. Until jack said I would have to start seeing Hannibal as a psychiatrist. That was something I was scared about. I was worried, he liked to analyze people. I don't want him to do that, I was so scared.

Both me and Will went to get me some things, like clothes, shoes, bath products, tampons which will blushed at. Along with a few other things. Then we got a lot of food so I could make meals since I agreed to be in charge of that. Will put me in charge of it. Will having to see Hannibal for my first section tomorrow. I am worried he knows that I know the truth. Why was I keeping this a secret aging?


	4. Hannibal Knows

[I love the title for this chapter it is like. 'He Knows!' I am going to start now enjoy sexies.] 

(Chapter Four: Hannibal Knows)

I sat down as my leg was bouncing as I began to worry. I hoped he wouldn't bring it up. I am currently in Hannibal's office for our appointment. Thinking 'All I wanted to do was watch tv...' 

"You seem nervous." He says. I mentally groan.

"Yeah, I don't like doctors of any kind except Vets..." I muttered as I looked are mud nervously. It was true to as well. 

"I see." He says. "Now, (Name) I will get right to it. Why did you need to lie about what is really going on?"

I look at him "I would sound insane and it isn't t a big deal" I said as I looked at him sadly. 

"Tell me. This is a safe place. You have to be honest with me." He pushed further. 

"Alright..." I take a deep breath and tell him. "First the show is really called Hannibal. It is a three season series. That follows Will who helps the FBI solve cases. He soon also receives the help of you who is a secret cannibal and The Cheasepeake Ripper. As time goes on Will finds this out that you are the murder. You frame him for your crimes. You wanted to mold him into a killer since he can already think like one. When Will forgives you, you frame Dr. Fredrick Chilton in his place. Will is set free, you are eventually revealed to be the killer. Later Will tells you to run and do not contact him. You leave messages for him to find you and eventually he does. You become what the people in my world shipped you as 'Murder Husbands'. In the end you two fight some bad guy who was after to kill you. You kind of son. Cause you are all bloody and both fall off the cliff and into the ocean." I told him most of what happened in the show. "I do not want this world to change. It is way to good to let things change. So even though you are a murder and a Cannibal. I do not want to send you to jail or an insane asylum. Like I said I do not belong here and my being here has already changed this world."

I  looked at her shocked though my face did not show it. She, even though I killed others didn't want me to go to jail... 

"Alright." I say. I wanted to grab and kiss her. Most people would turn me on or use me or die. But (Name) she did not want to use me or turn me in. "I do not think you are insane. You are just a young frightened women. Who has a big heart." 

"Thank you." She says smiling lightly. 

"So tell me about your family."

That's when she seemed to really open up to me, though I didn't mind at all

"Oh they are amazing, my father works as a journalist and my mother is a waitress now. My sister is a bit of a trouble maker, what with her being 14 and all. Gets into relationships to fast in my opinion."

"To be dating so young?" I ask. 

"Yeah, I do not agree with it. She says there is so many other people in the world that she wants to find the right guy." 

"What about you?" I ask.

"I would not call what I did dates. I only been on what my family called dates. Going to the diner for a burger and then seeing a movie. I never really dated before. Hell, I have never even been kiss before. Did not help that my dad sees me as his favorite. He said any boy or girl who even kissed me would have been shot. Also at fifthteen I focused one my education. Do not get me wrong I even had a fanclub in my school." She groans at that part. "Guys always tried to get my attention even a few girls. Did not help that my mom tried to set me up so many times." She sighs. "Like I understand that most humans have the need for love but I need to find the right one and in my own time as well." She said as she looked at me "I don't want to jump into a relationship without thinking."

"That is very good. You sound like you can wait for love to find you instead of forcing it." I say pleased that she has never even been kissed. 

I could imagine kissing her. She would respond shyly and let me guide her. Then when we pull away should would smile up at me with a blush on her cheeks. "You grew up on a farm, how was that?"

"It was amazing! Nothing like it. My mom ran the buisness part with one of my aunt. My two uncles and dad worked the farm. That was until I got a full scholar ship to New York. My parents told me the only way I was moving to the city was if they did too. My mom lived in New York before she met my dad. They had true love. Even though he is twenty years her senior. Her family was disgusted at the idea of her giving up her life as a future Lawyer. Too move to a farm get married and take on being a farmers wife. They threaten to disown her, she did not care. Moved down got married and two months later was pregnant with me. She always told me that was her best move she ever made. We were going move back home after I graduated. But... I guess they will move back without me..."

I looked at her, I knew she was sad but I was glad she was here now. 

"I'm sure they may think I went back to school to study I'm sure, maybe time hasn't moved there who knows." She said, trying to smile at me. 

I smiled, only briefly as I nodded as I listened to her, she seemed to think fondly of her family and didn't seem to hold back information as she got comfortable with me.

"And do you think you would ever start a family then?" I ask her.

"Yes I always wanted a family of my own. Even though I am here that has not changed. I will just have to adjust and create a good back story." She says. 

I nodded. "I belive Jack has that covered for you (Name)." I said as she smiled lightly. "So tell me, how was the night with Will?" 

"The night was fine. Will was fine and a perfect gentleman. We did whined up sharing the bed. We argued on which one of would sleep on the couch." She says. "We both had offered. But we could not agree. So we shared the bed. I never Will was a cuddler though."

I nodded but I was angry on the inside at what he had done. He had held her, held her body while she slept.

"I am glad in these last two nights he has not have nightmares." She tells him. "I know he mormally does not sleep well. Maybe he just always needed someone to be beside him." 

I grew more angry at Will. I was right people will try and take advantage of her. Will is certainly doing it now. Sure it may be harmless now but who knows if he may and try something else on her, like I'd let him have her.

We talked for a bit more and soon our time was up. I knew Will is waiting for (Name). I know he likes her but he cannot have her. She left making an appointment for next week. I know I will be seeing her in five days for our week together. I cannot wait. I won't let will have her, only I could have her. 

[Yup you are now keep Hannibal's secret. I hope you can Handel him!]


	5. The Artical

(Hannibal's pov)

(Chapter Five: The Artical)

As I went to draw I heard a knock on my door which caught my attention as I stood up and placed my half done sketch on the table as I walked over to the door. I didn't think I had anymore patients today. "I know that it is late. I was wondering if I could interview you to be my psychiatrist." She says. "I am Freddie Lounds by the way. Nice to meet you.

"Of course please come in." I tell her. 

Something about her seems off.

I look down to see her purse, most may not see it but I saw a tiny flashing light in her purse.

"May I see your purse?" I ask politely. 

"Excuse me?" She asks. 

"Please, don't make me take it away from you." 

She sighs and hands over her purse. "I was recording our conversation."

"Just our conversation." I say. "You know doctor patient confindetallity goes both ways."

I swallow my anger and calm my nerves. Even though I want to kill her she may of be some use in the future. She better not try to hurt my (Name) though. 

"Delete it." I order.

"She looked at me shocked but does as I said and deleted the recording from her phone as she sighed. After a moment I remember her, she was an investigator, if she heard about our conversation and wrote about it then (Name) could be mocked about what was true. The world is full of leeches and vile creatures.

I will protect her as much as I can. Freddie cannot be killed for what she will write. Unless it insult my sweet innocent (Name). Freddie leaves and I get some and wine and think of my beautiful (Name). 

-Time Skip- 

(Name's POV)

I sat next to Will who was currently under a pile of dogs as I laughed and searched on the laptop to see if anything changed with Freddie, it may sound strange but I veiw Will as a friend or a brother I never had and I would prefer to be called insane rather than him.

"How's the dog pile feeling Will?" I asked as I laughed as he got hair in his mouth.

"Just great. You should join me." He says. I am hardly listening as a read Freddie's artical on me. He noticed. "Hey are you okay?" 

I shake my head and show him the artical. I am in shock I believe.

(Will's POV)

I look over at her and slowly manage to get out from under the dogs as I look at the articile, my eyes scanning it from top to bottom. 

It had a couple of pictures and a video of (Name). But of her appearing out of thin air. It said. 

'No one has seen this girl before. That is because she is from another world. The FBI is covering up her life of living in a world that is not this one. She is also well educated in this world and helped the FBI catch the Minnesota Shrike. She is going to continue to be working with the FBI. To catch killer maybe even before they kill. You can be sure I will get to the bottom of (Name) (Last Name).'

I clench my fist knowing that now, (Name) is going to have a harder time adjusting to this world. I wanted to kill Freddie Lounds. 

She however soon looked at me "Better me than you Will, besides who is going to believe something like... fuck my life, of course she'd do this." she said

if she were an animal she would be a cockroach, things never seem to die" she said and though I knew what she really meant I would find a way. 

We get ready for bed. (Name) seems upset Mir than she is letting on. I know I am going to have to do something about this.

I knew that as much as I hated it I would need to ask for Hannibal's help with how I was feeling. Though (Name) turned to me "Do you have a shower I could use?"

I instantly blush thinking of (Name) naked watering running down her body. I nod and show her where it is. I let her take her shower. I listen outside the door. Just in case she fell.

I tried to think of other things to do but I soon found myself cracking the door open slightly as I watched her with a dark blush. Y-You know incase she fell and the water was too loud and I didn't hear it. She was beautiful. She had her back turned to me and wash washing her hair. I wanted to walk in and join her. But I remind myself that it is to soon for that. I could feel my pants getter tighter and tighter. Almost painfully so. Besides I know that if I walked in and joined her. Then well it would be harder to not kiss her or do more.

I go to take care my problem and I imagined (Name) hand wrapped around it. Slidding up and down. Squeezing it lightly. And pushing her nail into my slit lightly. The thought was more than enough to help me with the problem I was currently having. I cleaned up the mess and changed clothes so she thinks that I was just relaxing. I did not want her to think I am a pervert. I wasn't...most of the time but she had such a strong effect on me.

(Name) walks in she is wearing a t-shirt. Which is larger so it is doubly large on her. Part of me hopes he she is not wearing any panties. 

At least my hopes were heard. "Oh... don't worry I'm not like that (Name) trust me. I'd help you look but..  
I trailed off. She bash fully smiled as she tried to pull the shirt down more, her body was still wet so I could see all her curves through the shirt.

"It is getting late. Let's go to bed." She says. "We can look in the morning."

We get into the bed. She pulled her hips to the other side from me and flushed in embarrassment.

I could understand why though but I pulled her close "I won't try anything, I just..I can't sleep without another person here since you probably know... my mother." I said as she blushed but nodded.

She fell asleep easily I stared at her and smiled. As soon as she was in a deep enough sleep. I picked up the blanket. I stare at her body she starts to shiver so I lay it back down and take her in my arms.


	6. Living with Hannibal

[Yup some things for a plot twist are being made. Enjoy sexies]

(Chapter Six: Living with Hannibal)

(Hannibal's pov)

I waited for her at the airport. We had talked a bit and said that she had something hilarious yet embarrassing to tell me about her time at Will's one night. I was worried that he tried something on her and that she may have liked it. I see her get off the plane. I walked over to her calmly but my hands were clenched so hard they had turned white. I was beyond pisssed to be honest. Her smile was warm and gentle. She is far to warm for this world. The world does not deserve her ad most certainly neither does Will.

She smiled more as she saw me and walked over and surprisingly enough hugged me. "Hey Hannibal, man I have so many hilarious things to tell you." 

I would love to hear them." I tell her. "I hope you are still comfortable eating with me."

Even if she is not I will get her comfortable with me. We are going to be married one day. 

She smiled a bit and nodded. "So long as what you feed me, it is not... you know." She said as she looked at me as I nodded and walked her to my well I guess our car and opened the door.

"So what happened that was embarrassing for you." I asked as I began to drive. 

"Well I went to take a shower when I realized I couldn't find any underwear at all, at first I was scared but Will never tried anything and he helped me find them. I guess the dogs took off with them, but anyway when I woke up was the most embarrassing part because I had curled around him and was basically straddling his waist." 

When I let her story sink in. I was livid inside as my hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, luckily she didn't notice.

We make it home. I did but some animal meets only the best though. I will slowly introduce her to the world of dinning on human flesh. As we got home I debated on calling agent Crawford and Having (Name) move in with me. Where she belongs. How would she react to me just saying she is staying when she doesn't know me well though? I guess if I did we would get to know each other quickly but Jack would be suspicious as to why I wanted her to stay with me as I was reserved and not to social.

We make it to my house I take her luggage from her. She should not have to strain herself. She huffs as she did not want me to carry her bag. Which I do not understand I am just trying to be a gentleman.

"You don't have to trouble yourself Hannibal, I can do it." She said as she went to take a bag but I was taller than her and held it above my head as she tried to get it but she was too short to get it.

She puts her hand on her hips. "No fair Hannibal. Taking advantage of my shortness." 

"If you would allow me to assist you. We would not be having this argument." I tell her.

"You're not assisting you're doing all the work, it's not fair to both me and you." She said. I guess she was quite a hard worker and I admire that but she shouldn't strain herself since she had just traveled from a different state.

"Fine, you can take... yourself into the house." I said as she looked at me and sighed. We both knew I wasn't going to let her do this so she eventually gave up and walked into the house.

 I showed her to her room. In which it is next to mine. I have to keep her close and safe. As she was putting her things away. I receive a call from Jack Crawford.

I looked over at her as she unpacked and answered the call.

"Hello, Hannibal Lector speaking" I said.

"Hello, Dr. Lecter. I need to speak with (Name)." He says. 

"She is a little busy right now. May I take a message." I ask him. I do not want him to interupt our time. 

"She should really hear this from me." He says. "But thank her for telling me of my wife's illness. I am grateful we did catch it early and are starting treatment."

I smiled a bit, she really did care so much about everyone...

"I will trust me." I said we said goodbye and hung up as she soon finished upacking.

"Who was that?" She asks walking over. 

"Jack Crawford, he wanted to thank you for telling him of his wife illness." I tell her, she instantly grins. "They caught it early and they are starting treatment. Though I am curious as how it came to be so bad. But it was caught early."

She smiled. "I'm glad I could help. I want to help as many people as possible. She had stage four lung cancer in the show. She was at dinner with you one night with Jack. You smelled her cancer. Since you have such a strong since of smell. You did not say anything, she started to see you as a patient. Jack figured it out from a case. She did not want treatment. She was resigned to her fate. When she died I was sad. They are my favourite couple and they deserve to be happy."

I nodded, it would make sense as I didn't really much care for most people and what happens to them. There were only a few and (Name) was one of them. 

We go downstairs to prepare for dinner. (Name) offered to help. I was a bit hesitant at first but I gave in soon as she smiled. Now here we both ere in the kitchen cooking.

I have not used animal meats in some time. Since I have done over a decade of my human cuisine. She was skilled in the kitchen. Knowing all the proper cuts and following my instructions to the letter. 

"This is one of the most high class meals I ever have been a part of." She confessed to me. "My family has always been about comfort food. Oh I remember sitting down with my family, laughing and talking... I just wish I didn't have such a big fight with my dad one night."

"what happened?" She turned to me.

"Well, Dad was mad at my sister for going out with a man older than her by two grades but the man was a good man. He was kind and never hurt her but I didn't like that he was older either. My sister asked, yelled really, why she couldn't even have male friends as he told her that his house, his rules. I loved my sister so when she asked for me to back her up I had to make a choice... and I did." She took a breath. "I told my father that it was our house too, that we had rights. He told me that I didn't know anything and I should shut up. I never held it against him, he was stressed and didn't know what to do but... when I tried to calm him down he had hit me. He wouldn't stop apologizing but I blocked it out and ran out of the house."

I was instantly angry. Her father is supposed to protect her and he had hit her. I wanted to kill him and serve him to her. She desreved to be treated with kindness and warmth. Not harsh words and violence. 

"I am a bit mad that is the last time I saw him." She says tears in her eyes."We never got to make it right. And... We never will..." She began to cry, her hands so tightly wrapped on the edges of the counter. "I-I guess it really was my fault... I yelled at him..."

"It was not your fault." I tell her as I wrap her in my arms. "You were just to back up your sister. He lost him temper and wrongfully took it out on you." I tell her smelling her hair. Her scent is so intoxicating.

"Yes, but if time is moving there. My family may think I ran away or was kidnapped. My father will always regret what he has done. And I cannot forgive him. He will carry that as he lost a child..."

I look at her. "I don't know if you can relate but... loved my sister more than anything. I would and did do everything I could ever do to protect her."

(Name) said and I could relate to her. "I know you did. There was other Hannibal related things. In everyone each Hannibal Lecter loved his sister. From the original with the books by Thomas Harris. Then the movies and finally the TV series. You loved her the most and Loosing her was terrible for you. If someone killed my sister I don't know what I would have done." She chuckles. "Makes me wonder if there is other worlds with different Hannibal's."

I tried to chuckle as well, it's been a while since I have laughed for real and not out of politeness. "Who knows..." I muttered as she tried to smile. 

"Even after that fight... I just wanted to go home but instead I ran off to university to study abroad. I eventually went to go back home but dad wasn't there anymore." 

We finish with dinner and had it. It was not as good as human cuisine. But still good. (Name) enjoyed it as well. I cannot wait to have her eating the finer meats. 

"(Name) will you care to accompany me to the opera." I ask her. 

She looks stunned. "I..." She thought for a moment and nodded. "Sure, it would be nice.'' she said with a smile.


	7. Opera and Family

[Here is another chapter I hope you enjoy sexy readers. Plus big plot twist in this chapter.]

(Chapter Seven: Opera and Family)

(Name's pov)

I didn't expect that, Hannibal was normally reserved..but I did not have a dress..or really any fancy clothing at all.. 

"You really do not have to do this, Hannibal!" I exclaim as We walk into an up scale dress shop. I am honestly not into these things. A summer sundress is what I normally wear nothing this elegant of expensive. And I really didn't want to spend his money even if he had a lot of it it was still his and he shouldn't have to waste it on me. 

"I insists on it." He tells me. 

"Hello how may I help you two today?" A sales women asks.

"Hello miss, (Name) is looking for a dress to wear to an opera, do you think you have anything." 

"Oh getting a dress for your girlfriend for your date to the opera. I wish my boyfriend was that sweet." She tells me. 

"N-no no no. We are just to friends who are going to the opera." I say being a blushing mess. 

"Oh, let me tell you sweetie. A girl and a guy cannot just be friends." She says. "Let me pull some things for you to look from."

I sighed, this woman was to be blunt... an idiot. You can be a girl and JUST be friends with a guy.

I followed her as she looked at the dressed and handed them to me. "Try them on and show your boyfriend."

I signed aging and took them. I strip down to my bra and panties. And slip on the first dress. It is a black strapless heart shape neckline.

I turn and look in the mirror, it was classy but... I felt like it showed too much breast. I guess I'd find out... let's hope Hannibal likes it. I walk out and Hannibal's eyes instantly went wide. I was blushing as his eyes devour my body. I felt nervous This was the most I've ever shown anyone... Even with Will, when sleeping.

(Hannibals pov)

I stared at (Name) she look possibly breath taking. Her chest is well shown in the dress. She is blushing and fiddling with her dress. I believe she has not showed anyone this much skin before. At least that's what I think fro, her shy and bashful reaction. I couldn't help myself from letting my eyes wander her body.

"May you please stop looking at me... Like... that!" She asks me blushing even more so. 

"Like what?" I ask wanting to tease her. 

"Like the way my dad looked at Mom when they went to the opera the first time. He looked like he want to grab a kiss her... B-but you look more like that and wanting to devour me whole..." She trails of not looking me in the eye.

In a way I guess she wasn't wrong about wanting to 'devour' her. But she did look breathtaking but I saw a man looking at her in a vile way in the corner of my eye. 

"You look wonderful. The dress really suits you." I tell her. 

"Good, cause all the others get more revealing." She says. "I never showed this much breast. Heck I only ever showed just a inch above the knee before." 

I nodded and tense when I saw the man walking over. 

"Hello, may I just say you look breathtaking. May I help you take it off?" He asks her. 

I nearly growled as (Name) blushed and step away from him. "I would suggest you leave my girlfriend alone. She is taken and obviously not interested in a pig like yourself." 

He ignored me, how rude. He was definitely next on my list that's for sure. "I'm sure I can show you a good time beautifu.l" she began to look more and more uncomfortable. 

He grabs her arm I was about to remove him. But (Name) knees him in between the legs. The pushes the heel of her hand into his nose breaking it.

She looked down at him then at me and smiled. "Want to pay for this one? Aw man, he got blood all over my hand"

"Fucking cunt!" He growled out as she went back as I glared.

I get his the man's information. He is defiantly going to be made into a meal for my (Name). (Name) becomes back with the dress and a clean hand. I payed for the dress and she smiled at me as we leave.

"Heh... it's been a while since I ever fought anyone..." She said as she looked down. "I'm sorry for acting like that but I was scared of him."

"It is quite alright." I tell her. "Where did you learn to do that?" 

"My dad taught me at Five years old. He said there is a lot of vulgar men out there. I should know how to defend myself. As I grew older he taught me how to fist fight to." She tells me. The giggled. "I remember that a man most sensitive part is between his legs. Breaking the nose are sending pain through it can blind a person with pain if done right."

I slowly nodded, mentally making a list to not make her mad. I quite liked not being knocked to the ground.

-Time Skip-

We were getting ready for the opera. When I knock on the door to get (Name) she answers it and I am stunned. She looks even more beautiful with her hair and small amount of make up. To complement her. Not that she needed any. The red lipstick making her lips look even more kissable. I mean she always looked kissable but now... she just... I was breathless.

-Time Skip-

Name's POV) 

I made it to the opera with Hannibal. We took our seats after getting refreshments. Mine being water. We watched it. I surprising enjoyed it. He left to get a drink. As I looked around I saw someone... someone I knew. I-It was my father. I froze in my place. He looked over in my direction and our eyes locked. He drops his champagne glass and rushed over to me with my mother in tow.

"(Name). Is that you?" He asks he reached out to hug me. 

"Yeah, Daddy..." I say tears coming to my eyes. 

"(Name)!" My mom cried hugging me. 

Hannibal walked back from getting himself champagne and lifts a eyebrow at me. My dad wraps us in a family hug.

I smiled though I cried. Turning over Hannibal I looked at him "Hannibal, this is my father and my mother." My mother pulled back from the hug and smiled as she waved while my father glared at him. Still overprotective.

"How can they be here?" Hannibal asks he is kind of in shock. 

"I do not know..." I say trailing off. 

"We do not know either. We just one day woke up in this world. With a complete new life." My mother said. 

"We just had to adjust." My father says. "How do you know my daughter?"

I am Dr. Hannibal Lector, her psychiatrist" He said. He still was formal even if he was in shock.

psychiatrist. Good I thought my little girl might be a date with a munch older man." He says. "I might of had to get My shotgun out." 

"Daddy!" I say to him.

"Honey, there is nothing wrong with that. If you remember I met when I was eighteen and you were nearly fourty." My mother says to my father with a smile. "It is nice to meet you Dr. Lecter."

I gagged at the thought. "That is so disgusting. Not into older men AT ALL." I said as my mother laughed.

"It is okay sweetie. We cannot help who we fall in love." She tells me. "Your father swept me off of my feet. I never thought I would be into older men either." 

"Mom... I am not looking for a relationship right now." I tell her. 

"Just keep a open mind sweetie. You never know when you will meet the right one." 

(Hannibal's POV) 

I watched as (Name) convers with her family. She seems so comfortable with them. I am a little jealous. And I could not help the anger I felt for her father and what he did. Wither he was mad or not wasn't a good excuse.

"Look sweetie, I am so sorry I hi-" Her father but she cut him off. 

"It is okay dad. I know you did not mean it. I just happy I am able to see you aging."

Her father tears up. "I swear I will never lay a hand on you aging!" 

They hug and I wanted to rip them apart. Her father did not desrve her forgives or her love.

Or really her love in general. I look at the two as her mother stands beside me. "You like my daughter, I can tell." She tells me. "Don't act like you do not either. You look at her the way my (F/Name) looks at me. For a man to give a look to a women it means they found the one for them."

"I nodded, there was no point in lying when her mother knew. "So you don't mind?"

"No but my husband does but my girl needs someone, I believe that you are good for her."

"How do you know." I ask. 

"I know who you are Dr. Lecter. My daughter showed me the TV show. Her father would go to ends of the earth to protect his family. When (Name) and I was kidnapped when she was baby. He went after the man who did. He did everything to protect us." She paused. "He took it in his hands. The way you look at her is the way he does with me. I know you won't hurt her and you will do everything to protect her."

I nodded. "Oh, and by the way" her mother said as I looked at her. "I want AT LEAST four grandchildren."

I nodded I had the approval of her mother. She knew the length I would go for (Name). I thought about having children with (Name) four might be a bit much to start. But I would love to have them with her. 

"(M/Name), you better your daughters future." (F/Name) tells his wife. 

"Of course not (F/Name)." She chuckles.

I chuckle as well. I did like her mother a lot. She was much better than her father. (Name) exchanges her number with her parents. Then we leave they made plans to have her move in with them. She would not move in with them if I have anything to say about it.


	8. Pillow Abuse

[Remember men and women you can be like Hannibal and save pillow lives.  
#pillowlivesmatter #stoppillowabuse Ok I will stop now... Now to Freddie Lounds with breaking new!

Hope you enjoy my sexy readers!] 

(Chapter Eight: Pillow Abuse)

(Hannibal's pov)

Once we got home (Name) was so tired. That as soon as she got ready for bed and got into the bed, she fell asleep. However I could not fall asleep so I roamed the halls of my house when I heard some noise from (Name's) room and smelled something intoxicating. I walk to her room. Her door was open and I walked in. She had a pillow between it and was rubbing on it. She was giving soft moans at the feeling. My face burned as I knew I should just leave but I didn't want to. The sight was something I definitely enjoyed seeing. Her hips started to pick up pace. She was obviously having a hard time. The pillow was just to soft to cause to much friction. I moved to the pillow and moved her panties out of the way. Placing my hand in there place. 

I looked at her as I did so as her face burned, probably because it worked better than the pillow for friction. She mound and started grinding into my hand. I rubbed my thumb into her clit. She gasp and stared to pant. She is obvious close to her climax. I want to wake her up and take her too show her how much pleasure I can give her. I am painfully erect. Besides, I know women can have multiple climaxes so it wouldn't be a problem if she came now. I looked at her as I heard something that made me snap.

"a-ah..W-Will" she moaned and panted out.

She came all over my hand. Thighs gripping it as she rode out her orgasam. I wanted to wake her up. Show her I was the one who have her that pleasure. But I left and started to think of ways to murder Will. I went to bed angry and aroused still cause I could smell the remains of MY (Name's) sweet scent on my hand. 

-Time Skip-

I woke up as (Name was still asleep but I cold smell her on my hand still..I wanted to have her remember what happened last night. I moved the pillow back though so she wouldn't know. I started making breakfast this time it had human meat in it. I will just not tell her it does. I hear her walking downstairs. Her face is red and she looks to be slightly embarresed.

I  turn to look at her, part of me is proud that I did what I did. "How was yor sleep?"

"well... I had a dream." She said "mind... listing to it?" She asked.

"Of course." I tell her. I truthfully did not want to hear how she fantized of Will touching her. 

"In the dream I was naked and I was with Will and... well you." She says blushing. 

I found this quite more interesting now. 

"In the dream we were all naked on a king size bed. You both wanted me to choose who I wanted to take my... um... my Virginty. When I said I was not going to choose you both decided that you would both take it. So we started to have sex and I was taken by both of you at the same time..." 

I nodded, keeping calm but I wouldn't let it come to that. Where I had to share her with Will

"Weird dream, but hey... means I'm comfortable with you." She said blushing but laughed. "I'll tell you it was the best orgasm I've had. Guess you have good pillows."

"I am glad you are comfortable with me." I tell her. I wanted to show her how amazing real sex with me could be. I wanted to grab her and take her on the counter. I could still smell her sweet scent from her. Since I washed my hands. 

"After breakfast I am stealing your shower. I really feel gross from letting it dry." 

I nodded. "That's perfectly fine." I said as she smiled at me. 

I served the food. She ate it without hesitation. She really enjoyed it and I was proud I could provide and sasistfy her. She helped with the dishes then went to take a shower. I wanted to watch her. As she would be naked and soaking wet. A part of me said what I was doing was wrong. Especially last night but it was such a small part of my brain. Besides we would be together. I push the door open and look in. She is naked and washing her beautiful body. Cleaning up particularly between her legs. I watch the hand dip and lather that sensitive skin up. I wanted to join her to enjoy her raw clean scent. And make love to her.

She turns around sees me and scream covering her body and shouting. "Get out! Get out!" 

"S-Sorry! I thought you were done!"

"Get out Cleary I wasn't!" she yells as I ran out. I hear her sigh from the other end. "Knock first please..." She said. 

 I felt my heart beating a mile a minute. I just got caught like a peeping Tom. She probably is angry with me. 

(Name's POV)

I sighed as I continued my shower. Hannibal... He wasn't like that... was he? No! even in the show as a killer he was not like that, he was well mannered. But he should have knocked. Then again he's probably used to being alone in the house. It is not like he likes me and was peeping on me. The only female who was ever special to him was his sister. I could never be a part of his life. Plus the fact that he is a murderous cannibal who eats the rude. I should have locked the door though. He probably thought I was done. People make mistakes and I wasn't mad at him for that. Yes he may be a cannibal and a killer. But he has been nothing but kind to me. So I will not hold this against him. He is still the Hannibal I know and like... as a friend of course.


	9. Making Out

It has been two days since the opera. I have spent that time with my parents. At least when Hannibal is out at work. I did not know how I was going to explain this all to Jack though. I have yet to see my sister though. I wonder if she is okay. I got a letter in the mail, I read it and the fell to my knees. It was a letter from my parents. Aparentally my sister was killed a week after they entered this world. I cried and cried until I felt Hannibal wrap his arms around me. I felt him turn me around as I latched onto him and cried loudly as I held onto him. I was crying so much I couldn't even see clearly. I felt his arms wrapped around my waist and head. I just ended up crying there for so long that I started to feel sleepy. I had stopped crying but was so sleepy. I lay my head on his chest and my eyes started to droop. 

(Hannibal's POV)

I heared (Name) crying when I came home from the store. I went to her first to find her on her knees sobbing. I fell to mine and took her in my arms. Holding her until she tired herself out. Her breathing was still rigid but it was softer. I looked down and read the letter, honestly I think it es best her sister was dead as it was one less family member to deal with. I didn't much like her father, her mother was okay though. I picked her up and brought her to my room. Which will soon be ours. I lay her down. She is still clinging to me. So I lay down with her. She curls against me and I wrap my arms around her. I lightly kiss her forehead as she sleeps on. It was nice to have her hold me, for her to be curled around me as if I'd leave her. I wouldn't leave her for the world. She was mine and I wouldn't let anyone change that. She is so small and fragile. As if something so small could break her. I will not let that happen anyone who tries will die and be dined on. I close my eyes and inhale her scent. It is a lovely scent. It smelled of (favorite scent), something she managed to always smell like. It wasn't strong but a faint smell.

-Time Skip-

(Name)

I woke up to the sound of Hannibal breathing near my ear. He was asleep and his arms wrap around my waste. I was shocked, Hannibal was more of a reserved loner who didn't like people in his space. I try to get up. But his arms tighten further around my waist. I squeak as he in his sleep and smells my neck. 

'Does Hannibal like me?' I think to myself panicky.

I shook my head mentally, no way he felt that way towards me! It was probably just chance we ended up like this. Or he thought I was a pillow or something along those lines. I push at his shoulder he grabs my wrist after I do that. I look at him and his eyes are staring at me. 

"What are you doing?" He asks looking deep in my eyes.

I look at him shocked as the grip is strong and... kind of hurts. "I-I'm sorry I wanted to wake you up"

He looked at me as he rubbed the bruise lightly. "You... You're a friend, and I don't know if that's a good thing though." he said as I looked at him sadly.

"In the show when you became friends with Will you made him into a murder." I tell him. "I don't know is being your friend is good. You also killed Abigail to meet what you wanted in the end. Are you going to do one of those to me?"

(Hannibal's POV)

I looked at her and shook my head as I could only look at her brushed wrist. When I woke up I didn't know who was touching me. I did not want to hurt her. She was so loving and accepting. 

I could never imagine hurting her. "I will never hurt you." I tell her looking in her eyes. "You remind me of my sister. Your innocence about you and accepting nature. I could never hurt and I will never hurt you." 

She looked at me for a moment with an unreadable look before she hugged me lightly. I was warmed by her hug it was gentle. She then leaned up and kissed my cheek. I wanted to kiss her. 

"O-okay," She says. "I trust you."

"You do?" I ask. "Even though you know what I do and who I am?" 

"Yes." She says. "You cannot change who you are or what you have done. It is what makes you, you. I would not want to change you." She was making it so difficult to not kiss her right now as she looked at me. She smirked a bit and laughed. "Besides who knew you would be a cuddler~?"

I do blush at that. Normally I do not sleep next to anyone. Since I do not feel comfortable being vulnarble next to someone. Plus I do not like them sleeping next to me since I react in my sleep. I do enjoy sleeping next to her though. It gives me such a great feeling. I will have to be careful waking up though. I do not want to hurt her. That bruise is trapped in my mind.

I had, even if I didn't know it, hurt her by accident but I felt horrible abut it... She noticed me staring and smiled "It's fine really..."

I nod. I knew it was not though. I will have to make it up to her somehow. She desreved to be treated with love and care. I do not want to ever think it is okay for anyone to treat her bad or hurt her.

"Still..." She muttered before she smirked. "We're friend's right? So.." she smirked and got on top of me as she blew her hair put of her face.

She started tickleing me and I cannot help but laugh. No one knew I was ticklish on my ribs. But she seemed to know. I grab her by her hips and push my hand up her shirt. She and started tickleing her. She stop tickleing me and laughing so hard at this. I smirked at that as she was in tears from laughing so hard and so much. I grew hold and slipped my hands up even further they are on the sides of her breast. She does not seem to notice. As I did so though she soon noticed and blushed and looked away. "Ha-Hannibal.." she stuttered out and her face was a bright red.

She began to squirm under me but only ended up pushing against me. She continues to move and soon I was hard and pressing up against her. I could not control myself she just brought out the animal in me. I kiss her hard grind my clothed erection in between her legs. Her eyes widen as she tensed up. Her face a bright red before kissing back and groaning into the kiss. I lick her lower lip. She traded me by keeping her mouth shut I bite her lip she gasps. I slip my tongue into her mouth and our tounges tangel with one another. Fighting my dominance, I won and searched her mouth. She looked so beautiful and perfect like this. And the best part is she was mine. I would make sure Will knew this. However even though I won she teased me when she smirked into the kiss and rubbed against my erection.

I moaned into the kiss she was such a tease. I wanted to go further. But then she pulls away from me and her eyes are wide. I think she realized who she was kissing. She may accept me but she has already seen me kill. She is a small town girl and never done this probably. 

"I, I need to leave!" She says. 

I held her down though but not in an aggressive or angry way but in a protective hold. "You still have a day left until Will picks you up." She had a blush on her face and shock was written across it as well.

"I-I just made out with you..." She says eyes wide. "I-I shouldn't have done that..."

I smiled at her though. "I was the one who had kissed you first..." I said as she looked to the side.

She looked at me shocked and opened her mouth then closed it. As a blush once again rose to her face and she played with her hair as she looked to the side. I turned her head back in my direction.

"Stay here with me." I tell her. "I worry about you when you are not here." 

"I-I can stay." She says looking me in the eyes. 

I smiled and I couldn't help it as I kissed her again. I don't know how she could do this to a monster like me.


	10. Will or Hannibal or Both

(Name's) POV)

I am dialing Will's number. I needed to talk to someone who I consider a friend. I don't have a lot of those, but I do consider Will a friend. Hannibal is at work right now and I really cannot talk to him about this. I wait as it rings once,then twice then halfway through the third one he picked up, you could tell I had woken him up as he groaned 

"Ugh... Hello?" He asked as I sighed in relief.

"Will! Thank God you answered."

"(N-name)!" He says. "Are you alright!? Is Hannibal treating you right?" He asks worriedly. 

"Yes, he is..." I tell him. "It's just something happened."

"What? What happened!?" He asked worried as I took a breath, I needed to tell him.

"Hannibal may have kissed me and I may have kissed back." I tell him.

"What!?!" He shouts. 

"We kissed and I, I really liked it." I tell him.

He was quiet for a few moments, probably processing everything he heard. "And... we may have both almost gone further until I realized what I was doing."

"I am coming to pick you up right now!" He said, he sounds angry. 

"Will, wait-" I began but he hanged up before I could tell him that I was staying here.

I still had a day and I needed to figure out who I wanted to stay with. Because I liked Hannibal but he killed people and I couldn't bare to think about that because of how violent each murder was.

-Time Skip-

(Will's POV)

I made it to Hannibal's house he was not home yet. I bang on the door fuming. How dare he kiss my (Name). She is Mine and no one else's. I saw her shyly open the door, I know I probably scared her but she was mine and Hannibal had the audacity to kiss her!

"May I come in?" I ask. 

She nods her head and let's me in. She takes a seat at one of the chairs in the lounge. I sat next to her. 

"Will, I told Hannibal that I am staying here." She blurted out looking at the ground.

I looked at her shocked, why? Why Hannibal? Was it because of the kiss? "I know you came all the way out here and I tried to tell you but you hung up and I didn't have time... But why don't you stay until tomorrow?" She said quickly. "I don't like being alone in such a big house anyway.."

I nodded and she asked if i wanted her to make some lunch for me. I deny and order to take her out to eat. She nods and we head to go out to the car I rented. I knew Hannibal wasn't going to be happy but she was mine and I had a right to spend time with her. We make it to the resteraunt and order some lunch. It is a late lunch, but I am not going to care if Hannibal shows up and (Name) is not there. I smirk at that thought. 

-Time Skip- 

(Hannibal's POV)

I got home,the entire day I was worried about (Name) and her well being. She helped out at the FBI but only when needed and still didn't get payed so she wasn't able to have her own place. So I was basically working for us both not that I minded of course. 

"(Name) I'm back." I said but don't get a reply.

I started to search the house I was worried about her and I did not care I looked frazzled. She had to be here! I hear a car pull up and I was to the window. I am on the second floor and I see Will with My (Name)! He was talking to her next thing I know he is kissing her and she kissed back! I was shocked as I saw him wrap his arms around her waist and she was accepting it as she wrapped her arms around his neck! I rush down the stairs and wrench the front door open. I see (Name) pull away from the kiss and look at me shocked and scared. I grab her by her arm and pull her away from Will. I then punch Will in the jaw. How dare he kiss my (Name)!

She held her arm and looked at us scared. "Hannibal! Don't!" I turn to her only for Will to punch me in the eye as I growled.

(Name's) POV)

I did not know what too do. So I ran in between them trying to break it up. Hannibal fist colides with my face. I cry out as I felt my nose gland I get hit. My nose is bleeding and I know I am going have a black eye. I cry and run off tears running down my face mixing with the blood. I ran for a bit before I felt someone wrap their arms around me and press a cloth to my face as I struggled to stay awake but I couldn't.

(Hannibal's POV)

I felt horrible for hitting (Name). The way she looked at me. I felt it year at my heart. I saw a (Name) get pulled into a van by some man. I felt rage build up in me. I had no choice but to work with Will to save her. Both me and will had memorized the lisence plate of the van as we both glared. We weren't going to let anyone else have her.

We make it to a warehouse in which the van is at. We look into one of the Windows to see (Name) tied up. She is crying and bleeding. The man is laughing at as he cut into her. She cries out into the gag in her mouth. I felt rage build up in me. He is hurting my (Name). I glare at him as Will takes out a gun, I watch him, perhaps if he can kill this man with no regret than possibly we may be able to keep Will alive. Though we needed to make sure his back is turned so I went to the door of the warehouse and kicked on the door so he would turn around. The man looks at me then Will shoots me in the head. He falls on top of (Name) knocking her chair over. He head hits the ground with a sickening crack.


	11. Lies and Love

(Will's pov)

I looked at (Name) shocked as she woke up and looked around confused as her eyes looked around confused. 

"Hey (Name) it's okay." I tell her. 

"Who are you and where am I." She asks curling up away from me. 

"You don't remember me?" I ask. 

She shakes her head and looks around. 

"That my name is (Name) (Last Name)... That is it..." She whispers. 

I was shocked. Hannibal walked in and I pulled him out to talk to him as a doctor checked her.

"She doesn't remember anything... what do we tell her?" I ask him worried. 

"We both love her and we both wants what is best for her. We are the only ones who can protect her." He says. "We tell her we are her boyfriends. So she trust us."

"You think she will trust us?" I ask as he nodded and I nodded as well.

We walked back into the room to see (Name).

he doctor told us. She lost her memory. But she should be able to remember in a couple of months. So we had a couple months to make her truly fall in love with us. 

"So who are you? Do I know you?"

"Now (Name). I know this is hard." Hannibal says. "But we are your boyfriends." 

"What?" She asks. 

"We both love you and you love us. You were taken from us. And then hurt. You lost your memories." I tell taking a seat to her left. 

While Hannibal took a seat on her right. "Yes." Hannibal says. "We love you." 

She looked at us both. "Really?" She said as she looked down and blushed.

"Yes, we wouldn't lie to you." I tell her. Kissing her. 

She blushes more and pulled away slightly.

"O-Okay... I believe you." She said as she looked at us both. I felt my heart swell in happiness.

(Hannibal's pov)

I take a hold of her face gently and kiss her. Too she gasp. I love her. Even if I have to share her Will. She will at least love me the most. She pulls away blushing crimson. She was perfect. She looked beautiful like that as well but then she always looked beautiful. 

"When can I leave? And where do I go?" She asks. 

"You live with me." I tell her. "But Will is moving in as well." She nodded. "And so long as we watch you we can leave today."

She looked at us. "Can... um... I have to take a shower... is... is it alright if I took one?"

"Of course this is your home too." I tell her. She nods and goes to take a shower. 

(Name's POV) 

Though I believe that they love me I cannot help but feel they are not telling the full truth. I get in the shower. I rinse of the feeling of the hospital. And then wash my hair. I finish then change into some clothes. I made it downstairs no one was there. I was kind of hungry too. I open the freezer to see packaged organs. I was confused, were they hunters? They must be with the organs on the freezer...

I picked up a heart. Then something triggered. I started to remember things I couldn't and didn't want to believe. Then it all hit me. They lied to me and there using me! I remember I'm not from this world. I hear them walk in. I turn and glare at them. I glared as I threw one of the hearts at Will as I glared. We're they trying to kill me!?

Or worse rape me! Take advantage of my body while I had no memories. 

"(Name), what's wrong?" Will asks. 

"I remember everything. What was your plan take advantage of my memories being gone. Make me fall in love with you. Then fuck me!" I scream.

They looked at me. "No! We would never!" Will said.

"Fucking liars!" I yell. "You lied to me at the hospital about my entire life! I-I HATE you both!" I screamed pushing past them.

They looked at me sadly. "Wait! Please! Let us... just let us explain!"

"Leave me alone!" I tell them. "I want nothing to do with both of you. I am going to live with my parents." 

"Your parents?" Will asks. 

"Yeah they were somehow brought here." I tell him. "At least I can trust them."

I glared as I walked out angrily and slammed the door and ran to the closest bus stop and called my parents to pick me up.

(Hannibal's POV)

I was devestated she was gone. She had remember what was her life and what she knew. She now hated us. I should have never lied to her. I have to get her back! 

(Will's POV)

I glared at Hannibal with hatred. "Yeah that's great Hannibal real fucking genius" I growled out. 

"I did not expect her reaction." He tells me. 

"She, she hates us." I said as it sunk in. "Wh-what do we do? I love her too much to leave her."

"I do too, I won't let her leave us, she can't, no matter how hard she tries we WILL find her will." Hannibal said.

"It's not safe for her." I tell him. "I know the type of killers that are out there. She could be hurt or killed. Or worse taken away from us."

"I know." he said. 

"What if... what if she goes and is with someone else!?" I yelled.

"We will do whatever it takes to keep her." He tells me. "I knew the moment you killed the man. You would do anything to protect her. I may not like sharing her but I do trust you enough."

"This goes for you too, we need to share her." I said as we then smirked. We weren't letting her go so easily.

(Hannibal's POV) 

I smirked as we started searching for her. To find her and win her back. Bring her back home. She will be ours. 


	12. Your Both Yanderes

(Name's) POV) 

I lay in the first in my parents apartment. I told mom what happen. She said I could stay as long as I want. I was staring up at the ceiling. I hate them! There not the Hannibal and Will I knew. Not the ones I fell in love with. Yes back then is when they were fictional. I clenched my hands as I glared up at the ceiling more. Mom and Dad are but groceries. I am home alone. I heared knock at the door. I get up and go to answer the door.

"Hello? Who is it?" I asked softly as I calmed down, if I didn't know the person I didn't want them to think I'm angry all the time.

"(Name)." Hannibal's voice comes. "It's me and Will. Can you open the door please."

I glared "And why should I!?"

"We did not lie about our feelings." Will's voice comes. "We do love you. We thought if we open up to the idea. You could love us both."

I stop on the other side as I kept up my glare but I thought about it. 

I sigh and go get my dad's sawed off shut gun. Then unlock the door. Backing up. "You can come in."

They nodded and walked in. I glare at them. "You know if I killed you both I would bring this world so much good." I tell them. "In the show you both become serial killers. Will already killed outside the law. And you condone it Hannibal. Only a matter of time before you both start your killing spree."

I could tell that blow hit Will more than it hit Hannibal.

"You both kill so many people. I thought I could change you two. Stop Will from becoming. A cold hearted killer. But I realize how stupid that is. There is no changing either of you. Your both mentally ill. And you both can't love."

That's when Hannibal spoke up. "I would agree that we are killers but we can love and we do love, we love you."

"No you don't! Your both Yanderes!" I shout.

I knew about it I don't think I pronouced it right but I do know that they were almost like that. I know they had manipulated me and had killed though the man was a bad man...

"A Yandere is someone who seems normal. But they are mentally ill or messed up. When they are one person. They become obsessed with that person. Will do anything to have them. Manipulate them. Kill anyone who touches them. Rape them. Saying it is all because they love them!" I snap. "You fit the bill pretty well. Will shot and killed someone who kidnapped me and Hannibal I know you killed the guy from the dress shop! Anyone who would try to take me away in your eyes. You would kill them!"

They remained silent as I took a breath when I realized... I shouldn't have said that. This wasn't someone who was sane and even with a gun... it wasn't loaded. Because my mother had severe depression even if she masked it around me.

(Hannibal's POV) 

She was right partly. That word did fill is almost perfectly. But she was wrong we did love her. We wouldn't kill if they touched her, sure We'd get jealous but when they bring harm... that's when we lose it.

"We wouldn't kill someone who touches you." I say simply. 

"Not at first but you will only get worse. Seeing everyone who would come near me as a threat. A threat to what you two claims as yours." She says biting her lip. "Most Yanderes take the person and isolate them away... I don't want that or either of you two."

I looked at her. "I never would do that, what we do is we kill those who have killed others, harmed others even raped others, and we do love you, we love you because you knew about us and yet you tried to help us."

She shakes her head in denial. "Hannibal you kill, torture, and eat the rude! You then manipulate Will and used his theropy sessions to turn him into a killer. You kill cause you think the people you kill are pigs!" She looks away. "What would your sister think?"

[Oh God Reader don't!]

[OH shit man! This can't end well!] 

I clenched my fists as she seemed to notice and I could tell she was fearful. She backs up and swallows hard. She looks for a way out panicking. I Walked Up To Her and grabbed her hand as she dropped the gun. She was frozen and staring up at me fearful. Like I was going to kill her. I looked at her and put my hand on her cheek. She flinches and closses her eyes tightly. She is a scared lamb cornered by a wolf.

In n a way... I guess I was but I would never kill her, never. She was mine, I would protect her and Will would too. I pick her up tossing over my shoulder she squeaked and hit my back hard. I smack her ass sharply she yelps and stills. 

I look at Will, he is staring shocked. I knew he was shocked. I told him who I was and how I became this way. This family will be open. He probably thought I would hit her. But he nodded as he then smiled, I knew we would both show her we would be good husbands to her. We take her out to my car. I sit her in the back with Will. She looked like she was going cry. She tries to get out but I put the child locks on. I get in the front and start to drive home. Our home. I already ordered and heated Kenal to be built in the backyard. A big one for Will's dogs. She soon began to really cry as she held her arms tightly, almost enough to cause damage to the skin as it was already bruising. 

We made it home and I open the door. Will carried her inside than brought her up to our room. We took on my empty larger rooms and made it into Our room. There was one massive bed. A walk in closet. Dresser. This will be where she stays for now. Will has his own room as do I got our personal belongings. We tie her hands down so she does not hurt herself. Just until she got more used to her surroundings so she will be less scared. I kissed her cheek as Will kissed her other cheek before we pulled out a rag with clorphorm as she struggled before passing out. We needed to talk and we didn't want her hurting herself while we talked.


	13. You can't be trusted part 1

(Will's POV) 

We got finished making plans. Here. Hannibal and I both have vacation days saved up. We are going to cash them in now so she can adjust. We are also working on where we can both become her husband's legally. But first we have to get her to adjust to all this. We hear a soft whine. We look over to see her waking up. She seemed scared as I walked in and smiled at her as she looked away scared as I got Hannibal to stay outside.

"Hey." I say sitting next to her.

"Let me go!" She says raising her voice slightly.

I looked at her. "Please don't yell..." I asked softly as she looked at me. "Okay listen, I'm going to untie you, taking you here wasn't my plan, but know that I do love you, I want you to get out, have fun have friends but Hannibal needs to trust you." 

[basically he's blaming Hannibal to make her trust him so then once she trusts him he can make her trust Hannibal since he didn't do any of the immoral killing yet]

She nods her head slowly. I untie her and notice her wrist have slight rope burns. I hold her wrist in my hands and rubs lightly. She tries to pull them away. I didn't let her as I looked at them and kissed the wounds as she blushed. I was being gentle with her.  I pick her up and bring her down stairs carrying her bridal style. She wrapped her arms around me not wanting me to drop her.

"I won't drop you... I promise you I won't." I said as she nodded and held onto me more.

I made it downstairs and brought her to the kitchen where Hannibal is cooking. I know he is cooking human meats. And I am fine with it. All meat is murder anyways. We will tell (Name) it's animal meat until she adjust though.

"Don't worry, we aren't going to feed you human meats, we know you wouldn't like it." I said as she nodded quietly and as I was about to put her in the chair she only held onto me tighter, I guess she wanted to stay in my arms. 

[I mean if I was in this situation you would probably trust Will more than Hannibal.] 

"I'll be right next to you." I tell her. "I won't let him hurt you. He's not angry with you just hurt." I whisper to her.

She shook her head as she whispered back into my ear "I don't want you too... I want to stay in your arms... I feel safer..." She said, probably because I hadn't killed many people like Hannibal.

I nod and take a seat in the chair adjusting her. She is now sitting on my lap her arms still on me. I smiled at that and kiss her forehead she blushes and turns away. I smiled more, I knew she would trust me more and that she was more open to me. That and her blush was cute.

Hannibal comes over with three plates. (Name) tenses and hides her face in my neck. I have to remind myself that she seen the killings he has already done. She knows what he will do. But what she doesn't know is that he will never hurt her. We wouldn't ever hurt her. I rubbed her back. 

"Don't worry... it's not human meat." I said as I could tell Hannibal was a bit jealous that she was so close to me and so scare of him. I know we agreed we would work together but I still couldn't hold down my smirk.

(Hannibal's POV) 

Though we agreed to share her and work together. I was jealous. She was scared of me and so close to Will. I had to swallow my anger and jealousy not to scare her more. I didn't want her scared of me, she was though, I felt horrible but yet angry at Will. I set down the food and take my seat next to her and Will. She looks up at me shyly. I smile gently at her she blushes. Surely that must have been a good sign as she then blushed more and hid her face again.

I chuckle at that. She was still scared but warming up to me. She turns around again not looking at me then we started eating. She eats slowly and cautiously. But I can tell the wheels are turning in her head. 

She seemed silent as she looked at Will and muttered something, sounding like an apology, I didn't know what she meant until she dabbed him with the knife in the thigh and got up as I got up only for her to kick my legs out from under me as she took off running, I should have known it was to soon to give her a knife. Will stood up quickly, pulling the knife out as he ran after her.


	14. You can't be Trusted Part 2

(Will's pov) 

I growled as I ran after her. She made it to the front door wrenching it open. I grabbed her by the waist as she was about to step foot outside. She screamed and cried out. Hitting, clawing, and kicking me.

[Go Reader Fuck His Shit Up!] 

I grabbed her and held her close to me. 

She tries to yank herself away. "Let me go!" She yells.

She tried to get out as I only held her tighter.

"Will! Let me go!" She screams hitting as hard as she could. She was getting tired from all the struggling. 

Hannibal walks in and sees me holding her right as she cursed and squirmed in my arms. I saw him press on her pressure point that made her stop. She went limp in my arms and held her close. I knew she would be and bit difficult. But stabbing me in the leg. Guess we can't trust her with sharps. 

"You take her upstairs and tie her." Hannibal says. "Then I will check your leg."

I nodded as I brought her upstairs and toed her to the bed. She was still unconicous. I now know that this is going to be a very long road ahead of us. That she will fight us at every turn. What did she see us do that was so bad? Do we really hurt everyone we cared about. We didn't want to hurt her. We wanted her to love us. We could give her all she wanted. A family, a future, that small Vet clinic she wanted, all the love we have, and children. But she is trying to pull away. 

I sigh and get down stairs for Hannibal to check my leg. 

-Time Skip-

(Name's) POV)

I woke up as I groaned as I looked around confused. I remember that I stabbed Will. And I had almost left. Then I fought against Will's hold and then nothing. I look to see I am tied up against the bed again. I start to struggle pulling on the ropes and get rope burn on my skin. I felt tears in my eyes as I tried harder even though it didn't work. I cried hard as I was trapped. I hate it and I hate them. I hated this! I wanted to kill them!

I headed the door open and in step Hannibal and Will. I glared at them and struggled more.

Will looked at me hurt. "(Name...)"

"Just leave!" I shout. "I don't want to see either of you!"

He looked at me as he walked in still. I struggled more as the ropes cut deeper into me. I didn't care I had to get away. 

He grabbed my hands. "Stop."

"No!" I shout and I start thrashing in the bed. "I will only stop when you let me go!"

I glared as he held me down so I couldn't move.

"Let me go!" I hiss out. 

"No." He says bluntly.

I glared as Hannibal walked in. He had stood there and watched and waited. He has two pairs of soft fuzzy handcuffs. I tense up at them. He will put those on so I won't hurt myself. I glared at him with anger and fear. He sat on the other side with me and untied on wrist. He massasaged it and I wince. It is raw and sore from my struggles. I felt tears greet my eyes.

"Shh." Hannibal says. "I know it hurts but if you did not struggle you wouldn't have rope burns."

I looked down as I bit my lip. The pain shooting through me. He puts on some cream. It felt nice and soothing. I sigh in relief. He then puts my hand up in the fuxxy handcuff. Next was my other wrist. He did the same thing as I looked at him as he looked down at me. I knew he wasn't happy and I was scared about that. I whimper as he curled into me holding onto me. Will did the same and they stroked my sides kissing my neck. I whimper even more. I was scared about what they were going to do. Who knows with these two?

They just lay there stroking my side. I soon calmed down enough where I could relax a little. I was just glad they werent doing anything to me. I close my eyes and listen to their breathing. In truth it was soothing soon I grew tired and started to fall asleep. 

(Hannibal's POV) 

(Name) fell asleep. I heared a knock at the door and went down to check who it was.


	15. The End

(Hannibal's POV) 

I open the door to see Jack Crawford and he had a four police officers behind him. This could not be good. 

I looked at them "Is something wrong?"

"Hannibal Lecter, You are under arrest for murders." He tells me. "Do not bothering denying it. You are the Chesapeake Ripper and we know Will knows. Thankfully (Name) made it if she went missing the truth will be revealed."

I stared shocked at him as will walked down. "What's going on?"

"Will Graham you are under arrest for obstructing a investigation." Jack says handing me over to a cop and handcuffing Will.

I looked at him as (Name) came down "Huh? What the hell is going on?"

"(Name) (Last Name)." Jack says. "It is alright we are arresting The ripper. And Will for keeping the information from the FBI."

I saw her look at me and will before speaking "Ripper? But Hannibal and Will have been with me here for the past six months." She said as Will stared shocked and I didn't show it. I thought she would be happy we were caught. 

"What about the rope burns?" He asked pointing to her wrists. 

"Hey, everyone has a kink or two but my sex life isn't any of your concern."

"Then what about the message you gave us?" Jack asks her. 

"Oh that? I was probably drunk. I got Hannibal to give me some wine. Curious on how it would taste and I guess I do not handle alcohol well." She says. "So unless you are arresting them for giving alcohol to a minor. You can take those cuffs off."

They looked at me and Will and sighed "God damn it" 

"Does Will really look like the kind to do that? Or Hannibal." she asked.

"Sorry Dr. Lecter, Will." Jack says removing the cuffs. "Everything seemed to fit. But She is right how could you two be like that."

She smiled softly. "At least now I know I can't handle alcohol well, I'm sorry Jack for causing this much trouble."

"It is alright." Jack says. "Just no more drinking till you are twenty-one and keep your phone off when you do it."

She smiled as she looked down. "I'm sorry about that, and no problem, I won't do it again."

"Good, have a good night." Jack says and then leaves. 

Both me and Will looked at her shocked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey what's there to eat? I'm kind of hungry." She said. 

"(Name)." I say. "Why did you defend us."

She looks at us. "Because I realized I loved you both and I want to be with you both." She states simply. She smiled softly at us though. "...but seriously I'm hungry." She said as Will smiled and hugged her. 

She hugs back as I start to make some dinner for her and us. We did skip dinner as well. I was still shocked she had done that though as I looked at her with love. Will held her in his lap on a chair. He looked at her with love as well Everything will be perfect now. 

 

[This is the last chapter we do not know if we are doing a sequel... We will tell you if we do. We hope you enjoyed!]


End file.
